One Rose
by Gloxinia
Summary: This will be a bunch of mini-stories of Helia and Flora. You hand me that one rose, that one red rose. It means so much 'one rose', it means devotion. And a red rose means sincere love, respect, courage, and passion. 6 short stories up! Worth the read!
1. One Rose

This is going to be a story full of little stories you might say, dedicated to Helia and Flora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, and I found what the meanings of the colours and such on a website.

* * *

><p>~One Rose~<p>

You hand me that one rose,

that one red rose.

It means so much 'one rose',

it means devotion.

And a red rose means sincere love,

respect,

courage,

and passion.

How could one rose mean so much?

I would know,

after all I am the fairy of nature.

You link my arm with yours.

I see the orange rose in your tux pocket,

yes the one I gave you.

Meaning I desire you,

I want you,

I need you!

Another single rose too.

We head to a restaurant you booked.

You take out my chair,

and push it in for me when I sit.

Once we order our meals,

you grab my hand.

Your hand feels like a soft roses petal,

against mine.

Not the thorns on the stem.

Even though they are tough from sword training.

I bend over the candle and softly implant a kiss on your cheek.

I smell the essence of the flower in you pocket,

on our anniversary.

Three years, today you know,

that we have started to date.

You let go of my hand and reach into your pocket.

A small velvety box is what you pull out.

You open it and a small rings is what it holds.

It is a silver ring,

with a lavender rose entangling the silver.

A lavender rose means enchantment,

and love at first sight.

'You enchant me,' you say.

'Will you marry me,' you add.

I nod my head ferociously.

You place the smooth ring on my wedding finger.

A giggle with excitement.

Without knowing tears cascade down my cheeks,

ruining my mascara.

But even Stella wouldn't care if she was in this position.

Another single rose.

* * *

><p>If the meaning of the roses are wrong, please tell me. As I said I found them online so who knows if they are wrong or right.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! And please REVIEW!


	2. Don't You Remember Me?

I hope you enjoy. Please review at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club!

* * *

><p>~Don't You Remember Me?~<p>

(Flora's PoV)

I hold the sharp knife to my throat.

It itches my sore throat,

from all the crying,

with the tip of the blade.

My heart pounds sharply against my chest,

with the adrenaline.

I'm scared.

Just like when you died,

a month ago.

You said you'd say goodbye,

but on your way to the airport,

you crashed.

And died.

And now here I am,

ready to take my own life.

And once again the cascade of tears fall down my red,

puffy eyes.

Do you miss me?

Up there.

I miss you,

in the middle.

I remember the time I saw your dead corpse.

At your funeral.

You looked so beautiful,

so peaceful.

Asleep.

Why did I decide to leave the coffin lid open?

It only brought more tears.

And sadness.

Now look at me,

I'm talking to no one.

Someone dead anyways,

you're not no one.

You were someone to me.

My lover.

My fiance.

A month after the funeral,

Bloom told me that I should start getting over you.

Layla said that I should do what she did,

go somewhere where I could gather our memories.

Once i tried,

a week later I came back to Magix with a broken arm.

And foot.

I don't know what happened.

Not anymore.

The blade gets closer to my throat,

It digs farther into my throat.

I look down at my shacking hands,

the memory of you kissing me for the first time,

comes into my mind.

The cascade of tears turn into light tears that smear my make up.

I make chocking sounds,

while I gag on my tears.

I let the blade slip through my fingers.

It clatters to the hard marble floor.

You wouldn't want this.

And I hardly think I'll want it once I'm dead.

I get up from the cold stone.

Time to re-do my life.

Start all over again.

I won't try to take my life again.

I'm not going to forget you,

ever.

As long as you don't forget me.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this second story. It's kind of weird but I still enjoyed writing it, in a sense anyways. I like how I ended it though, I could never make someone kill themselves in one of my stories. At least not end the story there. I'm a hapily ever after kind of person. Thanks for reading, and don't forget, <strong>review!<strong>


	3. Help

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this story, I've been busy with others. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters, only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Help~*<strong>

I have the vine bow in my left hand, and the arrow in my right. So this means war does it? I can't believe the Linpheans are fighting, we haven't fought for years. I pull the arrow farther from bow. We are done being under your control, we make our own rules now. The arrow whistles towards you, cutting through the wind. But sadly, you dodge it slickly. I sink down on my knees in defeat, if the others don't come soon I'll be dead. You pick up the arrow out of the snow, the white flakes cover the edges.

You come up to me and lean down to my ear. "Goodnight sweetheart, it isn't your fault our countries are at war," you whisper, your voice is hoarse from the weather. You kiss me harshly on my lips, but as I try to push away you grab the back of my head. Eventually you pull away and I pant while you lick your lips hungrily. I gather my saliva and spit on the ground next to your foot.

You walk a couple passes away and wrap a bow around the arrow, preparing to shoot. I hear a gallop from horses behind me, getting louder every passing second. If I can make it only a minute longer, I'll live. But unfortunately the arrow flies before they come, it hits my chest and I gasp in the agony. I fall to the ground, my hair hugging the snow. I hear a roar from behind me and only a minute later you fall to your knees and a warm arm embraces me.

"You'll be okay, Flora. Helia is dead, we'll get you some help before you die," he whispers. I let my eyes close shut.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but it's around the same amount of words as the other ones. This is just in a different format. Thanks for reading, please review!<p> 


	4. Kiss Me

This isn't my favorite story, but I thought I would put it up anyways. So do your best to enjoy.

Disclaimer:Don't own Winx Club or the characters in this, Flora and Helia.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Kiss Me~*<strong>

Lover's kiss, right? So why do you turn away when I try to connect our lips, not even a simple one. Are you cheating on me, are my lips chapped? I understand I sound stupid but I am ready to turn away. We used to share secret ones when we would sneak out at night; even though it's not very me. We've been dating for over a year and all of a sudden you don't even hold my hand.

So before I walk away from what we have, will you answer my worries, make me feel better, or will you just hide like you do all the time now? Fine then. I slip this engagement ring off, yes the one you gave me. It's a pity, that love is broken but you should have thought of that before you ruined everything, how can you love someone and not even show it with a simple kiss. Or a hug for that matter. Goodbye my Helia, I am off now, I will cancel the wedding plans tomorrow once my tears stop letting go to my eyelashes.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucked, it's not my prudest work but I thought I would but it up anyways. I wanted to get people thinking of the actions in it. Would you have done have done what Flora did? Why do you think Helia didn't show affection. Please Review and tell me! Thanks for all the reviews before!<p> 


	5. To Dream, To Not Dream

Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy but I hope I still have readers- enjoy!

I don't own winx club or the characters.

* * *

><p>I huddle closer to his warm embrace.<p>

It's been so long since we cuddled.

I missed you while you were away,

even though I don't know where.

My friends tell me not to worry about you,

but I have no choice,

it's just something I do.

Ever since we've gotten married I worry a lot more.

My heart beats loudly against my chest once you get up from the bed.

I see a large bruise forming on your naked back,

what have you been up to?

You push my hands towards my chest,

and tell me not to worry.

Are you kidding?

Do you seriously think I'm going to just lie here

and sleep?

HA!

Yeah right.

I pull a bathrobe to my chest,

nuzzling it against my face before throwing it around my nightgown.

I follow you out the door of our apartment,

you head to the fire escape instead of the elevator,

and you go up instead of down.

I follow you,

like a paranoid wife.

Quietly of course,

I couldn't have made it as a Winx member if I didn't know how to sneak.

You hold the railing on the roof top,

and let the wind howl against your hair.

You sit against the side of the roof,

and someone rushes up from behind.

All I see is you fall from your spot,

without a scream.

At least I couldn't hear it since mine was so loud.

You pat my back and shush me.

I stare at your face,

and your alive.

I hug you closely,

there is no bruise against your back.

Was that real then?

Maybe,

Maybe not.

My tears trickle against your tanned skin,

which makes you twitch,

and shiver.

* * *

><p>Do you think it was real, or just a dream. Sorry if it's a weird one. Please review!<p> 


	6. Proposal part 1

Hey I am back! Did you guys miss me? No... well ouch. ANyways enough of me talking to myself (since nobody reads these things anyways.) This is in **H****ELIA'S POV** for the first time. This is a part one of the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or Winx Club.

* * *

><p>~Proposal part 1~<p>

I'm shacking so much.

I can't help it.

We've been dating for four years now,

unless I've lost count.

And now I am finally doing something about it.

I'm going to propose.

I asked your parents,

I still have a bruise

from your mother tackling me to the floor.

Your dad was so happy

that I had the decency to ask,

apparently a lot of guys don't anymore.

Our friends were even happier,

they are certain you are going to say yes.

Then why am I so scared?

Am I going to embarrass myself?

But I think you are worth it.

I love you with all my heart!

So when I do,

remember that the guy doing this is scared to death.

Don't be mean if you turn me down.

And don't bring up the fact you are dating someone else,

only if you are though.

I trust you with everything in my heart.

I have to go get a ring now.

It's going to be aquamarine,

just like your birthstone.

And 100% real of course.

So I must go now my love,

until our dinner tonight.

I love you greatly, my dear.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Yeah I know it's not my best one... anyways I still hope you did! Until next time!<p> 


	7. Proposal part 2

****This will probably be the last piece for this story. I hope you enjoyed most if not all of my stories. This is the sequal to the Proposal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Helia or Flora, like you don't already know that!

* * *

><p><strong>~Proposal part 2~ <strong>

I'm sitting across from you in our favourite restaurant.

You're wearing the most beautiful of gowns,

and I'm in a plain old tuxedo,

real classy.

I look like I'm a slob compared to you.

I'm sure our 'spectators' think you're only with me because of sympathy.

I don't think the sweat stains help much.

But you don't acre.

You just smile

and laugh at my pathetic jokes.

Just like old times.

But this is it.

I take out the velvet box

and play with it my hand until you're done talking.

I get out of my seat smoothly.

You ask me what I'm doing,

but I just smile.

I open the box showing an aquamarine stone,

hopefully yours.

You just stare at it,

waiting for my question I'm sure.

And then I say those magic words:

"Will you marry me?"

You shrieked with happiness.

You wrap your arms around my shoulder.

"Yes, of course I will!" you yell.

The whole restaurant applauds but we do not blush.

This is our moment,

no one else matters.

I slip the ring on your finger,

the sign for a new life.

* * *

><p>It's not my best chapter but I don't think it's that bad. You may have wanted it to continue on but this is what this poem was about, Helia proposing to Flora. So I thought I shouldn't carry on with that fact. Please check out my poll on my profile and tell me which on of your poemshort stories was your fav. Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to send one last one too :D


End file.
